Equipment comprising a frame on which is pivotably mounted a dump body liftable by means of a body lift cylinder, are well known and commonly used. The problem that has always existed with this kind of equipment, is that there is no slack given to the body lift cylinder when the same is used for lifting up the dump body.
Therefore, when one wants to empty the dump body and the frame of the equipment, which is usually a truck or of any other vehicle, is not on a flat and straight surface, that is when both sides of the frame are not on the same level, and the angle of deflection applied to the dump body, is transmitted directly to the body lift cylinder when the same is extending to lift up the dump body. Then, a strong pressure can be exerted onto the inside or the outside of the body lift cylinder, which can lead to a problem of operation of the same, after some time.
Illustrations of this problem as it may occur when the body lift cylinder is extended to lift up the dump body, are shown in FIGS. 1 to 3 of the drawings, identified as “PRIOR ART”. The letter “A” that appears on these figures, illustrates the places where a pressure or torsion is created due to the deflection of the dump body.
It is well known, especially in trucks having a pivotably mounted dump body, that it is not very often that their users may empty the dump body on a flat surface. Therefore, there is actually a need to improve the way the body lift cylinder is connected to the frame, in order to reduce to a maximum extent the pressure that the cylinder is subject in use, and that may damage the same.